Renjana pria november
by Imorz
Summary: Takdir semakin memangkas usia; semakin Chanyeol ingin bercinta dengan nada dan bulan purnama. [ drabble; didedikasikan untuk park chanyeol yang berulang tahun ]


EXO Next Door sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Oh! Boy Production. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Renjana pria november © Imorz

Takdir semakin memangkas usia; semakin Chanyeol ingin bercinta dengan nada dan bulan purnama.

drabble: 896 kata (tanpa dihitung jumlah a/n dan catatan lain)

* * *

.

.

Jari-jarimu mengerucut; lelah dan payah

kepalamu lupa berebah

matamu lupa berpejam

kau lupa bersandar

dan kertas-kertas memekik setiap tinta menarik huruf.

Tetapi batinmu selalu gagah

isi kepalamu terus mengucur supremasi

tidak peduli seruan alam semesta

ataupun insan dunia.

Kau berkarya

kau menulis

kau bersajak

setolol apa pun

bukan untukmu

untuk yang terkasih.

.

.

Tidak satu-dua kali, ia menemukan helai putih mencolok di antara rimbun hehitaman ketika mencermin rupa. Tahu-tahu hadir begitu saja dan Chanyeol mencabutnya demi alasan penampilan tanpa noda. Ia tidak perlu lagi menanyakan alasan warna coklat-coklat di bawah garis mata—seringkali sirna ketika peralatan menghias wajah hinggap di pipi, mata, dan bibir—padahal Chanyeol tidak mengedepankan mereka tapi tuntutan seorang publik figur mau tak mau menjadikanmu sosok boneka robot sekehendak pemirsa.

Chanyeol tidak benar-benar membenci daun yang berguguran atau November. Meski sekelibat bayangan kurang nyaman muncul tak diundang; ya, Chanyeol tidak benar-benar membenci daun yang berguguran. Estetikanya lebih penting ketimbang mencari poin negatif dibalik arti-arti rapuhnya ia luruh ke atas aspal.

Mungkin jika Chanyeol bukan manusia, ia ingin hidup lebih lama (bahkan jika itu sedetik lebih lama dari usia sesungguhnya) dengan menciptakan ribuan lagu—dipersembahkan untuk sang terkasih. Masalah caci-maki, cantol tidaknya di telinga, atau perlakuan sebelah mata, Chanyeol meletakkan mereka di bagian sudut meja kerja dekat bak sampah plastik yang kapan saja bisa jatuh tersikut tangan. Artinya dia tidak peduli, dia hanya peduli berkarya.

Tapi Chanyeol adalah manusia dan manusia senang membuat beberapa kesalahan.

.

.

Kau bersedia ditelan senyap

dalam padam dan gelap

oleh baskara yang membuang muka

hawa dingin merayap

seperti terabita semut; dan telur-telurnya

kau sendirian.

Menengadah menatap kenadiran purnama

di bulan November.

Ia sendirian

kau sendirian

kompak menjadi dua ciptaan yang sengsara.

.

.

Malam sebelum jumlah usia bertambah, ia menatap bulan. Penuh. Dengan kopi seduh dan bokong duduk di atas keramik sederhana balkon apartemen. Ia runtuh, diterjang badai. Bagai batang kayu ringkih (sesungguhnya, jiwanya tidak kalah rapuh dengan pengandaian batang ringkih) yang dikulum deras arus sungai dan jatuh luruh setelah melewati niagara; kemudian tersandung bebatuan licin.

Chanyeol sendirian memandang lukisan syahdu malam hari. Hanya satu bulatan yang bersinar di cakrawala kelabu. Bawahnya, ribuan bulatan-bulatan lain membludak; kuning, oranye, hijau, merah, ah, mejikuhibiniu, dan suara klakson plus-plus.

Ia ingin seperti bulan yang meski sendirian tapi tampak selalu kokoh dan rupawan. Ia tidak benar-benar sendirian sebenarnya, ada bintang-bintang kecil mengitari, tapi kali ini Chanyeol bertanya-tanya ke mana mereka sirnanya.

"Chanyeol, lupakan saja. Berhentilah membebani diri. Kau sama saja mematahkan tangan-kakimu perlahan tapi mereka masih tetap memandangmu nol jati bakat dan seribu eksistensi wajah," kata seseorang.

Fragmen itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Lagi. Kembali. Salah satu manusia menepuk pundaknya setelah keluar dari ruang staf petinggi agensi. Kemudian, diikuti satu per satu gerimis yang berevolusi menjadi hujan. Bulan masih kokoh, seakan menyinari malam sekuat tenaga sebelum kumulonimbus menyelip arah depan dan menjeda keindahan.

Ingin Chanyeol berhenti; menggores tinta di atas kertas, menarikan jari-jari, menulis aksara. Tapi sesuatu meyakinkannya. Seorang insan kirana bernama Byun Baekhyun, dan tidak ada nama lain yang lebih indah, yang lebih bermakna; nama yang merasuk sampai ke urat nadi, sedalam-dalamnya.

Katanya. "Jika kau ingin mencari jati diri, pertama-tama, kau bisa menjelajahi alam semesta. Dan Surga. Dan Neraka. Setelah itu kau bisa temui aku."

"Kenapa harus kau yang terakhir?"

"Aku tidak berminat menjadi yang pertama."

Pukul dua belas malam, lewat tiga belas detik, Chanyeol membiarkan kopinya dingin, sendirian, di balkon tadi—ditemani hujan, setelah ponselnya berdering. Ia bersikap jujur. Debar di dada bukan sebuah kebohongan.

 **Selamat ulang tahun, Park. Aku tidak akan memberimu hadiah—kau yang memberiku. Berikan telingaku santapan lagu terbaik. Pagi ini, atau siang, atau malam, atau keesokan harinya, kita bergantian memutar lagu dan kau menciumku sampai lelah.**

 _._

 _._

Kau pria berkalung hitam

sebagai suatu pondasi

akan lucunya dunia ini

arti betapa nestapanya

kehidupan manusia milenial.

Jarum terus bergerak

meninggalkan kehidupan

menyisakan jejak

jejak-jejak hitam

hitam

hitam.

Kau tertawa

tanpa suara

dagu mendongak (lagi) memandang kelabu malam

kau pria berkalung hitam.

 _._

 _._

Seperti bulan purnama di bulan November, yang sintingnya di belakangi kepulan gejolak awan, tapi—oh, hujan sudah berhenti. Ia bepergian dengan roda sepeda motor membelah angin malam, tujuannya hanya satu. Satu-satunya.

Chanyeol memegang prinsip bahwa dunia ini sepenuhnya hitam. Seduh kopi. Maupun langit kelam. Ia tidak menemukan putih—yang ada pucat kuning bulan. Dunia memang begitu hitam. Dan Chanyeol sendiri juga hitam. Prinsip. Sekalipun jagat raya ini melebur, kiranya tulisan dan lagu-lagunya tetaplah merasuk dengan keabadian. Karena dunia hitam, dan dia pun hitam, asal bukan karyanya yang menghitam. Biarkan mereka makmur.

Chanyeol berpejam. Byun Baekhyun berpejam. Berdua dimandi lantunan lagu dari curah ide kepala yang mengalir. Menggeram, mendesah, di tanggal dua tujuh November. Menjadi sepasang pecundang bersama-sama, dengan titik peluh dan sensasi syahdu bibir merajah kulit. Juluran filamen dari satu bibir ke bibir lainnya. Menyilakan tangan merasuk berbagai ruang, membuka pintu selebar mungkin, dan berteriak penuh komposisi asmara; atau meringsak rambut sampai lusuh—kusut, tersisip anak rambut di jemari Baekhyun. Nada yang tercipta bukan hanya kaset lagu yang berputar tapi juga decit pegas kasur yang melambung naik-turun.

Malam itu, Chanyeol bersanggama dengan November, bulan purnama, dan lagunya sendiri.

 _._

 _._

Dalam remang-remang

remang lilin dan jarum pukul dua belas

remang napas memburu—saling bersahutan

saling berceloteh

bersimbah; kau, aku.

Kolaborasi merdu antara panas dan dingin

sakit dan nikmat

kau merangkul

aku merangkul.

Kita menyatu bersamaan dengan api kecil

yang meliuk

yang menari seperti penari striptis

menyiram dinding tempat kita bersenandung

senandung kasih dan asmara.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: selamat ulang tahun, pria besar. kau adalah pahlawan, kau adalah kebanggaan. dengan beribu aksara mereka bilang kau tidak ada apa-apanya, bagiku mereka hanya berceloteh seraya menusuk pupil sendiri. tetaplah menegap dan berkarya, kau jenius dengan caramu sendiri—aku percaya itu. sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol!

a/n lagi: inti cerita ini maksudnya chanyeol itu berbakat, dia nulis lagu, dia berkarya tapi orang-orang mencemooh ciptaannya. jadi dia galau. puncaknya dibulan november, dihari ultah dia. beruntung ada baekhyun, chanyeol jadi ingat dia berkarya untuk apa dan siapa. baekhyun yang nyemangatin dia, baekhyun yang ada buat dia.

a/n lagi: sebenarnya saya payah dalam membuat puisi. ini pertama kalinya saya mencoba genre ini. semoga tidak mengecewakan.


End file.
